farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a provisional timeline of events that have occurred within the Far Cry universe. All events listed within this article are considered to be canon by in-game sources. It may be worth considering some events take place in parallel or alternate timelines and universes to account for many of the contradictory elements. c.10,000 BCE * Three tribes, the Wenja, Udam, and Izila settle in the region of present-day Central Europe known as Oros, sparking conflict for resources and territory. The events of Far Cry Primal ''occur, culminating in the Udam, the last Neanderthals, going extinct soon after. 500 BCE * The Chal Jama Monastery is built in Kyrat. 15th century * In the 15th century, Zheng He, a Chinese warlord, passed by the Rook Islands during a voyage to map the oceans. It was an ideal location for one of Zheng He's most trusted soldiers, Lin Cong. After Zheng He left the isles, Lin Cong stole one of Zheng He's colossal treasure ships (named; "the Chaoyang" containing massive amounts of gold and treasure that were collected during Zheng He's many ocean voyages). 1819 * Lieutenant Robert F. Barclay of the British Army set sail to Kyrat. 1836 * The lake at Mastodon Geothermal Park was discovered. 1865 * Fall's End was founded in the Montana territory. Early 1940s * During the start of World War II, a Japanese Brigade General named Takeo Masaki had his men land on the isles to start up a small air force/army base. 1941 * Clutch Nixon is born in the United States of America. 1947 * Alec Earnhardt was born in Oxford, England. * George Krieger was born in Austria. 1952 * Adelaide Drubman was born in the United States of America. 1953 * Richard "Dutch" Roosevelt was born in the United States of America. 1955 * The Vietnam War begins in Vietnam. 1957 * Virgil Minkler is born in the United States of America. 1960 * Mohan Ghale was born in Kyrat. 1963 * Earl Whitehorse is born in the United States of America. 1965 * Willis Huntley is born in Long Island, New York. * The Howard Cabin is built and established in Hope County, Montana. 1966 * Gang Min is born in Hong Kong, China. 1967 * Hoyt Volker is born in Johannesburg, South Africa. 1968 * Ishwari Ghale is born in Kyrat. * Paul "De Pleur" Harmon is born in the United States of America. 1969 * Bambi "Buck" Hughes is born in Australia. 1970 * Yuma Lau is born in Hong Kong. 1971 * Jacob Seed is born in the United States of America. 1972 * Hurk Drubman, Jr. is born in the United States of America. 1973 * Noore Najjar is born in Kyrat. * Jerome Jeffries is born in the United States of America. 1974 * Joseph Seed is born in the United States of America. 1975 * Dennis Rogers is born in Liberia. * The Sacred Skies Youth Camp in Holland Valley is established. * The Vietnam War ends in Vietnam. 1976 * Cameron Burke is born in the United States of America. 1978 * Sabal is born in Kyrat. 1980 * Sharky Boshaw is born on October 2nd, in the United States of America. * Jack Carver is born in the United States of America. 1981 * Start of a civil war in Kyrat, between the Royalists, who supported the rule of the king, and the Nationalists, who wanted to overthrow the monarchy. 1983 * Grace Armstrong is born in the United States of America. 1984 * Grant Brody is born in the United States of America. 1985 * Vaas Montenegro is born in the Rook Islands. 1986 * Daisy Lee is born in New England, Maine. * John Seed is born in the United States of America. 1987 * Jason Brody is born in Los Angeles, California. * Citra Talugmai is born in the Rook Islands * Vincent Salas is born in the United States of America. * Eli Palmer is born in the United States of America. * Barry is born in San Diego, California. 1988 * Keith Ramsay is born in the United States of America. * Ajay Ghale is born in Kyrat. * Lakshmana Min is born and later that year killed in Kyrat. * Liza Snow is born in Los Angeles, California. 1989 * Doug is born in United States of America. * Oliver Carswell is born in United States of America. * Amita is born in Kyrat. * Nick Rye is born in the United States of America. 1990 * Callum is born in Scotland. * Joey Hudson is born in the United States of America. 1991 * Riley Brody is born in Los Angeles California. * Jess Black is born in the United States of America. 1992 * Deputy Pratt is born in the United States of America. 1993 * Mary May Fairgrave is born in the United States of America. 1994 * Faith Seed is born in the United States of America. 2000 * Bhadra is born in Kyrat. 2007 Alternate universe, movie, or non-canon events * The world is suffering the aftermath of a nuclear war between the United States and Russia. Sergeant Rex "Power" Colt is an American cybernetic super-soldier. He and another American cyber-soldier named Lieutenant T.T. "Spider" Brown travel to an unnamed island to investigate Colonel Ike Sloan, an elite agent who has gone rogue. The events of [[Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon|''Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon]] occur. 2008 * Between September 17th and October 30th, a series of 17 tapes were recorded between The Jackal and Reuben Oluwagembi on the subject of the Jackal's motives. * Sometime in the latter half of 2008, the events of ''Far Cry 2'' take place. Late 2010’s * Guy Marvel tells people about his ideas for zombie movies. The events of ''Dead Living Zombies'' takes place. 2012 * Four people, Leonard, Mikhail, Callum, and Tisha get scammed out of their money by Vaas' pirates while working to redeem themselves on a cruise ship. They soon sersue the pirates. * Six months later, a group of young adults parachute onto the Rook Islands by mistake and many get captured. Jason Brody helps the locals lead a revolution against Vaas’ pirates, free his friends, and deal with a slave trader named Hoyt Volker. The events of ''Far Cry 3'' (including all DLC missions) take place. 2014 * Ajay Ghale goes to Kyrat to spread his mother’s ashes and while visiting ends up helping the locals lead a rebellion against Pagan Min. The country doesn’t improve much after the government is overthrown. The events of ''Far Cry 4'' (including The Syringe Mission, Escape from Durgesh Prison and Hurk’s Deluxe) take place. * Ajay’s plane crashes in the Himalayas, he later gets involved with a cult and a unique relic. The events of Valley of the Yetis take place. 2018 * A group of police officers attempt to arrest Project at Eden's Gate leader Joseph Seed, after most are captured The Junior Deputy helps the locals lead a rebellion against the doomsday cult and take back Hope County. The events of ''Far Cry 5'' take place. * After the canon ending of Far Cry 5, the world suffers a nuclear war, known to some as the Collapse. * Carmina Rye is born the same day or few days before the Collapse. Alternate universe or non-canon events * Nick Rye and Hurk get sent to Mars to deal with the threat of an invasion. The events of ''Lost On Mars'' take place. 2025 * Jack Carver is hired to take Valerie Constantine to a chain of uncharted islands in Micronesia. Jack gets help from Harland Doyle and then has to stop Dr. Krieger and the Trigens. The events of ''Far Cry'' (''Classic'', ''Instincts'', ''Predator'', ''Evolution'', and ''Vengeance'') take place. 2035 * 17 years after the nuclear war the Highwaymen terrorize the citizens of Prosperity. The locals and the remnants of Project at Eden’s Gate, New Eden, fight back against the Highwaymen’s leaders, Mickey and Lou. The events of ''Far Cry: New Dawn'' take place. Category:Far Cry (Series)